사용자:Jaewade/test
=은하계 역사 연대표= 다음은 은하계의 주요 사건들을 나열한 은하계 역사 연대표다. 은하계 역사 연대표 클론 전쟁 이전 *야빈 전투로부터 수천 년 전 **고대 종족이 초공간 여행의 비밀을 밝혀내 은하계 탐험을 가능케 함.타킨 **질로 괴수들이 멸종했다 여겨짐. **포스 센시티브들이 모여 평화와 정의를 수호하는 목적의 제다이 기사단을 창립. 일룸 행성을 소유하게 됨. **변절한 제다이 탄생. *백년 암흑기에 악의를 가진 포스 사용자들이 제다이 기사단에서 이탈하고 시스 기사단을 창립 **제다이가 말라코어 대재앙 당시 시스 사원을 공격. 모든 참전자들 석화당함 *클론 전쟁으로부터 약 6000년 전 **노예제를 통해 시스가 잠시 동안 온 은하를 지배하는 제국을 건립.스타워즈: 에피소드 3 시스의 복수 **시스가 코러산트에 성지를 건설. 제다이가 이후 성지 구조물 위에 제다이 사원을 건설. *야빈 전투로부터 약 5000년 전 **야빈 4에 마사시족이 마사시 대사원을 건설. *나무 침공으로부터 3245년 전 **로탈 달력 도입. *타코다나 전투로부터 약 4000년 전 **은하계 탐험가들이 초공간 육분의를 이용해 초공간 항해.스타워즈: 깨어난 포스 비주얼 딕셔너리 *타코다나 전투로부터 약 1000년 전 **마즈 카나타 출생. *퍼스트 오더/저항군 전쟁으로부터 약 1000년 전 **제다이와 시스 간에 벌어진 타코다나 전투 **시스가 제다이에게 패하고 은신. **구공화국의 몰락. **만달로리안들이 다크세이버를 훔침. **다스 베인이 둘의 규율을 창립. **여러 행성계가 동맹을 맺어 은하공화국 건립.스타워즈: 에피소드 2 클론의 습격 **자이게리안 노예 제국이 제다이에게 패함. **야빈 조약에서 야빈법이 설립됨. *엔도 전투로부터 900년 전 **이름모를 행성에서 요다 출생. (Image 17 caption) *클론 전쟁으로부터 847년 전 **나부가 은하공화국에 가입. *호스 전투로부터 800년 전 **요다가 제다이에게 포스를 가르침.스타워즈: 에피소드 5 제국의 역습 *야빈 전투로부터 600년 전 **자바 데슬리직 티어 출생. *롤라 사유 전투로부터 500년 전 **변절한 제다이를 수감하기 위해 시타델이 지어짐. *엔도 전투로부터 약 450년 전 **야들 출생.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *야빈 전투로부터 300년 전 **가라젭 오렐리오스의 할머니 출생.Rise of the Rebels *야빈 전투로부터 200년 전 **카쉬크에서 츄바카 출생.스타워즈: 에피소드 3 시스의 복수 Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure *야빈 전투로부터 102년 전 **두쿠 출생. *나부 침공으로부터 60년 전 **코러산트에서 콰이곤 진 출생.Ultimate Star Wars *야빈 전투로부터 약 84년 전 **나부에서 시브 팰퍼틴 출생. *클론 전쟁으로부터 51년 전 **듀로에서 캐드 베인 출생. *클론 전쟁으로부터 50년 전 **하룬 칼에서 메이스 윈두 출생.Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings *야빈 전투로부터 64년 전 **에리아두에서 윌허프 타킨 출생. *야빈 전투로부터 57년 전 **스튜존에서 오비완 케노비 출생.Star Wars: Card Trader *야빈 전투로부터 47년 전 **우타파우에서 그랜드 인퀴지터 출생. *야빈 전투로부터 46년 전 **나부에서 파드메 나베리 출생. *야빈 전투로부터 44년 전 **라산에서 가라젭 오렐리오스 출생. *야빈 전투로부터 41년 전 **간셀에서 래이 슬로운 출생.A New Dawn *나부 침공으로부터 9년 전 **아나킨 스카이워커 출생. *나부 침공 이전 **사이포 디아스가 미래에 있을 대규모 전쟁을 예견하지만 제다이 고등 평의회에서 해임당하고, 비밀리에 카미노인들을 시켜 클론 군대를 양성함. **말라스테어 내로스 전투. **오비완 케노비가 새틴 크리즈를 만남. **로 산 테카 출생. **아사즈 벤트리스 출생. **메이스 윈두가 어린 소녀인 데파 빌라바를 구함.The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader;; **피니스 발로럼이 칼파나 다음으로 은하공화국의 최고 수상이 됨. *야빈 전투로부터 36년 전 **쉴리에서 아소카 타노 출생. Ultimate Star Wars *야빈 전투로부터 33년 전 **코러산트에서 칼렙 듐 (케이넌 제러스) 출생.A New Dawn **플로 쿤이 아소카 타노를 발견하고 제다이 기사단에 가입시킴. *야빈 전투로부터 32년 전 **나부 침공.스타워즈: 에피소드 1 보이지 않는 위험 ***나부 전투. 아미달라 여왕이 나부로 귀환해 나부인들과 건간족의 동맹을 맺음. 건간족이 드로이드 군대를 상대하는 동안 아미달라 여왕과 그녀의 경비대가 무역 연합의 지도자들을 생포. 콰이곤 진이 다스 몰에게 죽고 다스 몰은 오비완 케노비에 의해 하체가 분리되지만 간신히 생존함. 드로이드 통제함이 아나킨 스카이워커에 의해 파괴되었을 때 더테이 도파인 사망. **시브 팰퍼틴 의원이 새로운 최고 수상으로 선출됨. **제다이 평의회가 오비완 케노비를 제다이 기사로 승급시키고 아나킨 스카이워커를 제자로 두게 허락함. *야빈 전투로부터 30년 전 **소코로에서 란도 칼리시안 출생.Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles *야빈 전투로부터 29년 전 **라일로스에서 헤라 신둘라 출생. *야빈 전투로부터 27년 전 **라일로스에서 누마 출생. 클론 전쟁 *야빈 전투로부터 22년 전 **분리주의 위기. 수천 개의 행성계가 은하공화국을 떠나고 두쿠 백작과 손잡아 독립 항성계 연합에 가입함. **은하 의회가 군대창설법을 두고 군사를 일으킬지 논의함. **안타 4 분립 **파드메 아미달라 암살 기도. 군대창설법을 반대한 의원을 제거하기 위해 분리파 지도자들이 모의. **카미노로의 임무 **자자 빙크스가 팰퍼틴 최고 수상에게 비상 권력을 부여해 의회를 거치지 않고 즉각 군대를 창설할 수 있도록 주장. **지오노시스 전투로 클론 전쟁이 시작됨. 오비완 케노비, 아나킨 스카이워커, 파드메 아미달라를 처형식에서 구출하는 과정에 메이스 윈두가 장고 펫을 죽이고 수많은 제다이가 전사함. **아나킨 스카이워커와 파드메 아미달라가 비밀리에 나부에서 결혼식을 치룸. **아소카 타노가 아나킨 스카이워커의 파다완이 됨. *야빈 전투로부터 22 –19년 전 **'클론 전쟁' *야빈 전투로부터 21년 전 **만달로어에서 사빈 렌 출생. 제국의 시대 클론 전쟁 (말기) *야빈 전투로부터 19년 전 **아나킨 스카이워커, 시스의 암흑 군주인 다스 베이더로 재탄생. **오더 66로 인해 제다이 기사단이 몰락하고 거의 모든 제다이가 사망. **비밀리에 시스의 암흑 군주였던 팰퍼틴 최고 수상이 은하공화국을 은하제국으로 변절시키며 스스로 은하 황제의 자리에 오름. 은하내전 이전 *야빈 전투로부터 19년 전 **제국의 날, 로탈에서 에즈라 브리저 출생.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide **폴리스 마사에서 루크 스카이워커와 레아 오르가나 출생. 파드메는 출산 중 사망. 다스 시디어스와 다스 베이더로부터 아나킨의 자식들을 보호하기 위해 오더 66에서 생존한 오비완 케노비가 아나킨의 배다른 형제 오웬 라스에게 루크를 맡기고 베일 오르가나가 레아를 입양. **오비완 케노비가 타투인에 은신함. 요다가 데고바에 은신함. **칼렙 듐이 오더 66에서 생존한 뒤 제다이로서의 삶을 잊고 "케이넌 제러스"라는 가명을 쓰고 살기 시작함. *은하제국의 건립 이후 **베일 오르가나와 아소카 타노가 반란군을 형성함. *제국의 건립 8년 후 **오비완 케노비가 대가뭄을 겪던 현지 농부들을 괴롭히는 자바 더 헛의 심복들로부터 루크 스카이워커를 구함. 의식을 잃은 스카이워커를 무사히 집으로 데려다준 케노비는 아이의 용기를 보고 제다이의 미래에 희망이 있다고 믿음.Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed *야빈 전투 11년 전 **고스 분쟁 **헤라 신둘라와 케이넌 제러스의 만남. *제국의 건립 13년 후 **리오니스 가족이 로탈로 이주.Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy **웨스트힐스 대학살 **다라 리오니스가 그랜드 인퀴지터에게 납치돼 강제로 프로젝트 하베스터에 참여함.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks **Westhills skirmish *제국의 건립 14년 후 **에즈라 브리저가 로탈 반란군에 합류.스타워즈 반란군: 저항의 도화선 **케이넌 제러스가 제다이의 길을 다시금 되찾고 에즈라 브리저를 제자로 받아들임. **베일 오르가나 의원이 제국군의 T-7 이온 교란 소총 대량 생산을 막기 위해 드로이드 R2-D2와 C-3PO를 파견함. 드로이드들이 로탈 반란군의 지원을 받음. **에즈라 브리저와 가라젭 오렐리오스가 발렌 루도 남작의 TIE 전투기를 훔침. **메레이 스펜자프가 로탈의 제국 교통부에서 교통부 데이터 누출 사건을 계획함. **로탈 반란군이 제국 생도 제어 리오니스의 도움을 받아 카이버 크리스탈 파괴 임무를 수행함. *제국의 건립 15년 후 **로탈 반란군이 로탈 수도 시에서 열리는 제국의 날 축제를 방해해 제국군 엄중 단속이 실시됨. Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice **에즈라가 제다이 시험을 완수하고 카이버 크리스탈을 전수받음. 몇 주 후 자신의 광검을 직접 제작 완성함. **로탈에서 윌허프 타킨 대총독이 케이넌 제러스를 생포함. **에즈라가 로탈과 주변 행성계까지 퍼지는 통신 주파수로 반란군을 선전함. **로탈 반란군이 케이넌 제러스를 구출하면서 그랜드 인퀴지터가 전사하고 소브린호가 격침됨. **다라 리오니스 구출.Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy **제국이 로탈을 봉쇄함. **피닉스 반란군이 다스 베이더에게 공격당함: 피닉스 본부 격침. **다스 베이더가 아소카, 케이넌, 에즈라를 추적하기 위해 심문관 닷째 형제와 일곱째 자매를 파견함. **전직 클론 대위 CT-7567 "렉스"가 피닉스 반란군에 합류함. **공화국 의료 기지 접전 **몬 칼라마리 엔지니어 쿼리가 제작한 B윙 프로토타입이 반란군의 손에 들어옴. **심문관들이 포스 센시티브 어린이들을 납치하려 하지만 로탈 반란군과 아소카 타노에게 저지당함. **미라와 에프레임 브리저가 로탈의 제국 수용소 탈옥을 시도하면서 수많은 포로들을 구출하지만 도중에 사망함. **제국이 가렐에서 피닉스 반란군의 비밀 기지를 발견해 공격함. *제국의 건립 16년 후 **레아 오르가나 공주가 로탈에서 피닉스 반란군에게 해머헤드 콜베트함 세 척을 공급함. **피닉스 반란군이 프로텍터들과 협상해 콘코드 던 행성계의 안전 경로를 확보함. . **라삿족의 고향 행성인 리라 산이 재발견됨. ** A Mining Guild Asteroid Belt Gas Refinery on an unidentified planetoid by the Lothal rebels with the help of a purgill herd **The Lothal rebels with the help of the Ryloth freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla hijacked an Imperial bomber carrier. **Ambush on an Imperial construction module above Geonosis; Garazeb Orrelios and Agent Kallus form an unlikely friendship on Bahryn **Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger are ambushed by the two Inquisitors on Oosalon while scouting for a rebel base **Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka Tano head to the Lothal Jedi Temple to seek guidance on from Master Yoda to defeating Darth Vader and his servants **Attack on the rebel fleet; Chopper and AP-5 helped the rebellion to discover the planet Atollon. **Phoenix rebel cell established Chopper Base on Atollon; Rex and the Lothal rebels secure the base against krykna **Mission to Malachor ***Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, and Chopper travel to Malachor. There, they forge a temporary alliance with the former Sith apprentice Maul to fight several Inquisitors and to obtain a Sith holocron containing knowledge on how to defeat the Sith. ***Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka confront Darth Vader ***Destruction of the Malachor Sith temple; Ezra, Kanan, and Chopper escape back to Atollon. ***Ahsoka and Vader also survive the Sith temple's destruction. Galactic Civil War *19 years after the Empire's formation **Secret mission to Tatooine. **Owen and Beru Lars are murdered by Imperial stormtroopers; the Lars homestead is destroyed. **Luke Skywalker leaves Tatooine and begins training to become a Jedi. **Disaster. Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] **Rescue of Princess Leia. Leia Organa is rescued from the Death Star; Obi-Wan Kenobi purposely dies in duel with Darth Vader and becomes a Force spirit. **Battle of Yavin. The Death Star is destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. **Royal Award Ceremony. **Evacuation of Yavin. **Mission to rescue the survivors of Alderaan. Leia Organa and Evaan Verlaine search the galaxy for surviving Alderaanians.Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I **Skirmish over Llanic. **Mission to Rodia. **Mission to Fex. ** Mission to Denon. **Liberation of Drusil Bephorin.Heir to the Jedi **Assault on Cymoon 1. The Rebels destroy Weapons Factory Alpha, causing a significant setback in the operations of the Imperial Military.Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes **Mission to Jabba's Palace.Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader **Skirmish over an unidentified green planet. **Attack on an unidentified pirate base.Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II **Theft of the Triple-Zero personality matrix. **Secret mission to Geonosis.Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III *22 years after the Empire's formation **Mid Rim Retreat. ***Battle of Haidoral Prime. ***Coyerti campaign. *Before the Battle of Hoth **Death Troopers invasion. **The Rebel Alliance establishes Echo Base on Hoth, the sixth planet in the Hoth system.Star Wars in 100 Scenes indicates that [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] takes place 3 years after [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]. As such, the construction of Echo Base took place some time in that date range. *3 years after the Battle of Yavin **Battle of Hoth. The Rebel Alliance suffers a costly blow when the Empire attacks Echo Base. **Following advice from Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker heads to Dagobah to begin his training with Jedi Master Yoda. **Duel on Cloud City. **Escape from Cloud City.[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars:'' Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *4 years after the Battle of Yavin **Operation Yellow Moon. Princess Leia leads a mission meant to distract the Galactic Empire while the Rebel Alliance uses Sullust as a staging area for its fleet.Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure **Rescue of Han Solo. Han Solo is rescued from Jabba the Hutt. ***Jabba is killed by Leia Organa. ***Boba Fett is presumed dead after falling in the sarlacc pit. **Yoda dies and Luke Skywalker discovers that he is not only truly the son of Darth Vader but also the brother of Leia Organa. He later passes this information on to her. **Battle of Endor. Darth Vader is redeemed and kills Darth Sidious, the Galactic Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One and bringing balance to the Force, as well as destroying the Sith.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] **Funeral of Anakin Skywalker. **Adelhard, the Imperial governor in charge of the Anoat sector, locks his sector down, establishing the Iron Blockade. Deprived of the Rebel Alliance's help, those trapped inside the blockade start an uprising.Star Wars: Uprising *Before the Battle of Jakku **The Rebel Alliance reorganizes into the New Republic, accomplishing its goal of restoring the Republic. **The New Republic restores the Galactic Senate on Chandrila, its capital.Aftermath *1 year after the Battle of Endor **Battle of Jakku. The New Republic and Galactic Empire engage on Jakku, with the Republic emerging victorious. **The Galactic Concordance. The New Republic and Galactic Empire cease hostilities and both powers begin a process of disarmament. The remaining forces of the Galactic Empire retreat to the Unknown Regions. **Ben Solo is born to Leia Organa and Han Solo. Post-Galactic Civil War * 7 years after the Battle of Endor ** Finn is born. * 11 years after the Battle of Endor ** Rey is born. *Seven years before Amaxine warrior crisis **First Orders begins using Rinnrivin Di's cartel and the Amaxine warriors to procure funds for rebuilding its navyBloodline * Six years before the Assault on Starkiller Base **Amaxine warrior crisis **Senator Leia Organa resigns from the Galactic Senate following revelations of her parentage **Leia Organa forms the Resistance **Carise Sindian is expelled from the Elder Houses *Unknown period of time between Amaxine crisis and Attack on Tuanul **Destruction of Luke Skywalker's Jedi. Turning to the dark side of the Force, Ben prevents his uncle Luke Skywalker's plan to resurrect the Jedi Order by massacring his students. He ultimately assumes the name Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren and a First Order warlord.[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] **Luke Skywalker goes into exile over Kylo Ren's fall to the dark side. First Order–Resistance conflict *30 years after the Battle of Endor **Attack on Tuanul. The village of Tuanul is sacked by the First Order, which had been pursuing a clue to the missing Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's location. **Escape from Jakku. Rey, a scavenger, Finn, a former stormtrooper of the First Order, and BB-8, a Resistance astromech droid, escape from the planet of Jakku to evade the Order. **[[Skirmish aboard the Eravana|Skirmish aboard the Eravana]]. **Destruction of the Hosnian system. The Hosnian system is targeted and destroyed by the First Order's superweapon, the Starkiller. **Battle on Takodana. The First Order sacks Maz Kanata's castle, searching for the Resistance astromech droid BB-8. **Assault on Starkiller Base. Resistance forces engage with the First Order at their stronghold, destroying the Starkiller superweapon. ***Han Solo is killed by Kylo Ren during the battle. **Rey and Chewbacca find Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To, an uncharted planet in the Unknown Regions.